kujapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Empress of Amazon Lily
The Empress of Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合女帝 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Nǚdì; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー女帝 Amazon Rirī Jotei; French: Impératrice d'Amazon Lily), also simply called The Empress (女帝 Jotei, Nǚdì; L'Impératrice), is the wife of the Emperor of Amazon Lily. She is also the head of state and government with her husband, who's also head of state and government. It's the only Empress of the world to never used the term of Empress consort. In reason that the Emperor and the Empress reign together in Amazon Lily. History Amazon Lily feudal period Amazon Lily was divided into different local tribes headed by the local chiefs, they shared their ideas and collaborate together for the survival of the amazons of their Island. In 1511, Alexandre Yamamoto and Boa Hancock live in this isolated island of the Earth. They reunite the local tribes under their banner, and the local chiefs recognize them as their supreme leaders of the Island tribe of the women. But Alexander and Hancock were confronted by certain local tribes who refused to obey the supreme leaders' will. A series of tribal wars begin in the entire island, force them to the local tribes to unite under supreme leaders' banner. After the tribal wars, the local tribes accept to be under the supreme leaders' authority. Those who refuse to obey the supreme leaders' will, Alexander and Hancock have no choice to execute them.. In 1522 the women propose them the titles of Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily, to make them as their rightful sovereigns. Alexander and Hancock accept the women's proposal and they married. They organise an enthronement ceremony as Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily. The ceremony ended, the women kneel before their sovereign by saying: « Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empress! Our rightful sovereigns! ». Rise of Amazon Lily The Rise of Amazon Lily as an empire was born after the enthronement of Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock as the rightful sovereigns of Amazon Lily, and establishment of an absolute monarchy. The Emperor Theodorus IV offers an Imperial pardon to Emperor Alexander for have killed his father by his predecessor and have tortured his wife. Emperor Alexander accepts his apologies, and sign a friendship treaty of their realms. They collaborate together for fighting the space pirates. Emperor Alexander became a friend for Emperor Theodorus IV, than he was also an opposant against the tyrannical Emperor Cylindrus VI. Amazon Lily became an isolated island. It enters into a new age of peace, prosperity and happiness. Emperor and Empress' Basic Laws In 1523, Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock establish new Basic Laws by Imperial decree. The Law of Sovereigns offers them all political powers under their control. This law provides the Emperor and Empress as heads of the Amazon Lily Imperial Family and their divinity roles towards the women, creating an Imperial Cult. The Law of Rights and Duties of Subjects provides the Amazon Lily subjects their rights and duties of their personal lives. This law allowed the Amazon Lily women having personal liberty. Even a subject says: "To serve the Emperor and Empress it is to be free, and it's the will of Their Majesties". A law establish the capital punishment for many crimes. Even the women love their Emperor and Empress and consider them as god and goddess of love, and some women fall in love with the Emperor and Empress. Empress' royal style The Empress of Amazon Lily was formally referred to as "Her Majesty the Empress of Amazon Lily" (as well as simply "Her Majesty the Empress"). Formal address to the Empress of Amazon Lily is seriously in Amazon Lily. There are two ways of addressing the Empress of Amazon Lily: * Traditional Chinese: 陛下 (Bìxià), 殿下 (Diànxià) * Japanese: 陛下 (Heika), 殿下 (Denka) * French: Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse * English: Your Majesty, Your Highness Empress of Amazon Lily was also referred as "The Empress" and alternatively called "Ma'am" or "My Empress". Kikyo the most faithful servant of the Emperor and Empress calls her "My Mistress" or simply "Mistress". fr:Impératrice d'Amazon Lily Category:Amazon Lily Category:Imperial monarch Category:Female monarch Category:Empress